


My Dear Xander, My Little Prince

by Waterrain



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy, Kinky, M/M, Smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander and Kamui are together. Kamui at times calling Xander: Big Brother for that is what he has been calling him for years and it is a habit. Xander is understanding and does not fault his little Prince about it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fire Emblem Fates.

This chapter is in Kamui's Point of View.

"Close your eyes, little Prince." Xander whispered softly into my right ear. My cheeks burning, I slowly close my eyes, and his lips capture mine. He is taller than me. I'm shorter than Leo and Camilla, but a little taller than Elise. 

I still can't believe it. It has been a week since Xander declared his feelings toward me and how he didn't see me as a sibling any longer, but as a man. I felt so shock, but happy. After all Xander is strong, wise, noble, and everything. He could have anyone. I deeply admire Xander. He taught me about courage, about the sword, what is right, and what is wrong. I was always so proud to be the little brother of the finest prince there ever was.

I kiss him back and breathing through my nose. The first time we had kissed I had fainted for I didn't breathe through my nose. I can still recall his words 'I wish to teach you about love'. At times I slip up and call him 'Big Brother'. For that is what I have called him for several years and it's not easy to stop that.

Camilla, Elise, and Leo were surprised. Xander was correct for in the end they understood and wished for our happiness. We parted from the kiss. I breathed heavily while Xander didn't seem to be too out of breath. I sit on my bed and Xander sitting beside me.

"I love you, big brother." I said breathlessly and my cheeks burned for I have once again called him big brother. "Sorry. It's a habit and you know those are hard to break."

Ever since he declared his love for me. He never once called me little brother or brother. Xander never gets angry or upset with me when I call him 'Big Brother'. He knows that I love him way more than as a brother. Tears started falling down for I keep on messing up. 

"I don't blame you. After all you have called me that for many years." Xander said gently while running gently running his fingers through my hair. "So dry those tears, little Prince. It is alright."

I rub my eyes and take a deep breath before hugging my dear Xander. His arms wrapping around my hips pulling me onto his lap. My legs spread and going on either side of him. My arms around his strong shoulders.

"I can never get enough of you. Let's spend all of our days in each others arms." He whispered into my left ear and briefly nibbling on it. I squirmed a tiny bit, cheeks flushed, and how can he say such things out loud. I hide my face on his chest. Xander laughs softly and his hands carefully lifting my head upwards.

"You are the most precious person in the world to me, little Prince. I adore you so much." Xander said in a low voice and his lips near mine, but not yet touching them.

"I love you my dear Xander." I whispered before crushing my lips against his lips. Xander let out a surprised gasp which was muffled and my tongue went inside of his mouth. His words ringing in my ears, he kisses back with a bit more force, and I have my fingers in his hair. I can feel the passion and the love. I made sure to breathe through my noses. His kisses are at times overwhelming, powerful, and I love it a lot. At times his kisses are faint, soft, gentle, and I love that a lot too. 

We move our lips away from each other. His lips looks swollen and I know mine are too for I can feel that tingling sensation. I place my lips onto the right side of his neck, sucking on it, and wanting to leave a love mark on him. It will be the first of many more. Xander chuckles and plays with my hair while I work on putting love marks on his muscular neck. After a while his hands went down and crawled slowly underneath my shirt. His rough, warm, and firm hands gently rubbing my bare back. I move my lips away from his neck and briefly admired my work on Xander's neck. It is almost completely covered. I smiled brightly and rubbed my nose against Xander's.

"I hope you don't mind everyone seeing those love marks of mine." I said playfully and he kisses me on the forehead.

"I don't mind at all." Xander said calmly, his hands no longer underneath my shirt, and I felt a bit disappointed. I took off my shirt and tossed it onto the floor.

"Do you want to put any on me?" I asked him before getting off his lap and laying on the bed.

"Yes. However not on your neck." Xander replied in a low voice, his cheeks faintly pink, and I blinked my crimson eyes at him.

"Huh? Where?" I asked curiously and he doesn't reply. One knee on the right side of me while the other knee went between my legs. His lips going down and teasingly touching my right nipple. We have been taking things slow just kissing and small stuff. I moaned as he started sucking on it, my hands gripping the blankets, and I can tell Xander is determined to make a love mark. 

"Wouldn't be right to not do the other one." Xander said calmly and I swallowed my saliva.

"It certainty wouldn't be right to neglect the other." I said slowly, my body feeling like it is burning up, and his knee rubbing me. His lips suckling my left nipple and I do not bother holding back my moans of pleasure. I want him to know how much I am enjoying what he is doing to me. His lips placing various love marks on my chest. His knee slowly rubbing my covered manhood: I feel so hard, heart pounding, and wishing that it was skin to skin contact down there.

Xander's lips leave my chest and he looks into my eyes. He moves off of me, I nearly groaned at the lose, and his back is against the headboard.

"Come sit on my lap. I'll take care of your problem." Xander told me. My cheeks flushed and I swiftly sat on his lap. My back against his firm chest. His right hand slipping inside my underwear, making it's way slowly down, and I gasped as he touched my hard on. I could feel Xander's hard on for I'm sitting directly on it despite the clothing. His hand started stroking up and down at a slow pace. I was practically begging for him to go faster.

"Wouldn't due for it to end so swiftly, little Prince." Xander whispered into my right ear. I couldn't decide whether to arch up into his touch or down on his throbbing length that was pulsing through his clothing. His thumb teasing my tip, fingers caressing throughout, and it was all too much.

"Ngh, Big brother." I moaned as I came onto his hand. My breathing heavy, head spinning, and feeling spent. However I want to do the same for him. I can still feel his hard on and I move off his lap. Xander licked my cum off his hand despite my protesting. He laughed and commented that it didn't taste that bad.

"I want to help you with your problem too." I told him. 

"Are you certain?" Xander asked me and I nod my head.

"Yes. I paid a bit attention to what you did for me." I informed him. I sit beside Xander and moved my hand inside of his underwear. I moved my hand slowly up and down, but after a few moments swiftly sped up and Xander came onto my hand. I was about to taste it from my hand, but Xander stopped me and used a washcloth to clean my hand.

"That's not fair." I sulked and Xander looks at me.

"Your movement went too fast." He informed me and I knew that already for I was curious about what cum tastes like....If it wasn't that bad or if Xander was trying to make me feel better.

"....I wanted to know what it tasted like..." I said in a low voice.

"I figured as much." Xander stated calmly and he kissed me on the nose. "Next time be a bit more patient, little Prince."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fire Emblem Fates. This chapter is in Xander's Point of View.

Kamui is the most precious person in the world to me and I adore him so much. It is difficult holding back from taking him. Of course Kamui is eager, curious, and he has always been reckless. I walked inside of his private quarters and swiftly closed the door behind me making certain to lock it.

Kamui's is completely naked laying above the blankets and his crimson eyes are closed. His legs spread, knees up, and he is fingering himself. Is this a test? A test of how much I can hold back? His lovely moaning of my name and at times 'Big Brother'. I made my presence known after he came and it was impressive that he did that with only fingering himself. 

"You should lock the door." I whispered into right ear and his head nearly smacking mine.

"I don't want to lock you out." Kamui's voice sounding a bit out of breath. He takes his fingers out and closing his legs along with sitting up. However still leaving his knees up.

"What if someone else were to walk on this lovely sight?" I questioned him. My hand cupping his chin and looking into those beautiful eyes. "To see you so exposed?"

"Lately everyone knocks and waits for a reply from me." Kamui informed me, he lets out a faint laugh, and a bright smile appearing on those soft lips. "Ever since we told everyone about us, heh. I was so nervous that I imagined everyone expect for you was a bunny."

"Well to be honest I did too, little Prince." I said before capturing his lips and he falls backwards onto the blankets. One arm wrapped around my back, kissing back, and he has a hand between his legs. Oh that is right I'm still wearing my armor. I break off the kiss and Kamui's cheeks are flushed.

"Sorry. I forgot all about my armor." I told him. Kamui helps me take off my armor and it was no easy task. I heard him mutter a couple of time 'Why must it be so difficult to take it off, but it protects big brother so well' and after several minutes it is finally off. I'm left only in my boxers and Kamui sits on my lap with his legs around my hips.

"I love you so much, Xander." Kamui said cheerfully and his arms around my shoulders. He smiles proudly for his love marks are still there. I kiss him on the nose, my right hand went behind him, and traveling downward firmly groping his bottom. 

"Big brother." Kamui gasped for I had indeed taken him by surprise. I do not mind Kamui still calling me 'Big Brother' and it has been growing to be quite a turn on. Just as long as Kamui doesn't call me 'Big Brother' in public. He does not say it in public, but only in private from time to time. 

"Yes my little Prince?" I asked playfully and chuckling a little bit. My hand going in-between his cheeks, Kamui taking a few deep breaths, and I could feel his hard on against my stomach. "I don't know unless you tell me." 

"I want you to put it in, Xander." Kamui said in a low voice and looking embarrassed.

"Oh? Put what in my dear little Prince?" I asked teasingly as I rubbed my index finger against his hole. 

"I didn't know you could tease so much, Big brother." Kamui moaned and he licks his lips. Those beautiful crimson eyes staring at me with determination when telling me. "I want you inside of me."

It was easy moving my finger inside of him. I added another and then a third finger. Kamui biting down on his lips, trying to keep from moaning, and I kiss him on the lips. His mouth opens up and we explore each others mouths. My manhood is throbbing still covered up by the boxers. Kamui breaks the kiss and I pull my fingers out. 

"I need to have your penis inside of me now and I know you want it too, Xander." Kamui said firmly despite breathing heavily and he releases my cock from the prison of those boxers. I blinked my eyes in confusion for a moment, but then swiftly understood when Kamui came back with lotion. He pours practically the whole bottle onto my manhood. The lotion was cold and caused it to shrink a bit. 

"I think you over did it." I stated to him and he just chuckles.

"Better to over do it than under do it, Xander." Kamui said happily. He lays on his back, spreads his legs, and looks at me with such love. I was planning to wait until we got married, but...that plan is out the window. Kamui can be very persuasive at times.

"My little Prince do you really want your big brother to put his manhood inside of you?" I asked him in a whisper and my length rubbing against his hard on. "Do you think you can handle it?"

Kamui's cheeks are burning, crimson eyes wide, lips parted in a 'O', and he wraps his arms around my back. 

"So embarrassing hearing you saying that....referring yourself as big brother at a time like this..." Kamui muttered and I can tell it turns him on. 

"It has grown on me. Only in private never in public." I informed him. 

"That is a given not in public." Kamui said as he tighten his grip and positioning his hole by my cock.

"You didn't answer the question, little Prince. Do you real-" 

"Please fuck me already, big brother. Stop teasing. I can't take it anymore." Kamui groans, his nails digging in, and I smiled in amusement before slowly entering him. His moans of pleasure filling my ears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kamui's Point of View.

It only hurt a little bit when Xander's dick entered. He did not rush in, he went in very slowly, and gentle. His length is certainly bigger and longer than my fingers. The slight amount of pain went away pretty quickly for me. Finally we are truly connected sexually and my finger nails no longer digging into his back. 

"Little Prince. What do you think of having your big brother inside of you?" Xander asked in a low whisper. My cheeks flushed and I tried to calm my heart down a bit. His tongue briefly wetting his lips, his eyes looking into mine, and he seems to be holding himself pretty well together. Which is typical of him holding it all together or at least managing to look like it.

"It fills me up. I love having your big cock inside of me, big brother." I said to him, my voice a bit shaking, and feeling so embarrassed. I swear even my ears are turning red. I wrap my legs easily around his hips and pressing my hard on against his muscular body. I could feel him growing a bit bigger inside of me. I'm not fragile and I can handle it.

"I feel so hard." I moaned and my arms still around his amazing back.

"I won't neglect your tiny Prince." Xander muttered into my right ear and gently nipped at the tip of it. This is even better than any dream I have ever had of him.

"Only compared to your wonderfully huge manhood, ngh." I managed to say before he started moving a bit faster, my nails digging in slightly, and I bite down on my lips. Xander's cheeks were flushed and I move my lips to his right shoulder biting down, but not enough to draw any blood.

"It would be easy to fit it inside of my mouth." Xander commented in a breathless voice while fondling my length in such a teasing manner.

"Cause you got a big mouth, Xander." I said cheekily, a slight giggle escaping from my lips, and Xander gave a brief chuckle.

"I'll make love to you so much you won't be able to be cheeky my dear Little Prince." Xander promised me.

"You can get rough, Big Brother. I can handle it." I told him, my legs wrapping around him tighter, and I look into his eyes. "I want to be fucked so hard that I won't be able to think at all, Xander."

"If you so wish. However if you want me to stop at any point then raise up your hands like you are surrendering, Little Prince." Xander whispered into my left ear, give a faint kiss on the tip, and I muttered 'Got it'. After I informed him it seemed as if a switch was turned on, Xander not holding back, and I think faintly of the phrase 'Be careful for what you wish for'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fire Emblem Fates. This chapter is in Xander's Point of View.

Kamui's legs are still wrapped tightly like an octopus around my hips and I have a feeling there will be some bruising, but I do not mind at all. My little Prince so eager, willing, and strongly desiring for me to get rough. His beautiful crimson eyes begging shamelessly, those lovely full soft lips in a cute little pout, and I decided to give into my beloved's wish.

If or when he raises his delicate yet strong hands up in surrender: I will stop, slowly pull out, and go from there. I hear Kamui muttered 'Got it' and I went straight into action like a soldier on a mission.                                      

I thrust my manhood deeper into Kamui's tightness, harder, and faster. I can feel his legs slipping from my hips no longer wrapped around them and thus giving me a bit more freedom. My pace going faster, faster, and even faster.  I'm breathing heavier it feels so good and I could nearly lose myself in doing this to my beloved. My lips crushing Kamui's, my tongue invading, and conquering his hot mouth. We breathe through our noses and I pull my lips from his gorgeous lips.                        

My lips go for his neck, Kamui gasps in surprise, and swiftly turning to moans of pleasure. I suckle his soft neck, leaving marks, and hearing Kamui's whimpers of wanting more of it. If he wants these to visible then so be it. Kamui's hands tightly gripping the blanket, moaning uncontrollably, and those enchanting ruby red eyes glazed over in sheer pleasure. I couldn't keep myself from cumming inside of him and I could tell he also came. My heart racing and I kiss my little Prince faintly on the lips.                                          

"Want to go for another round?" I asked gently into his left ear, kissing the tip, and slowly moving my face away. Kamui slowly raising his hands up in surrender. I slowly move my manhood out of him not swiftly not quickly for that could cause damage. I notice my cum slowly trickling out of his hole. I start to move off the bed, but my little Prince shakily grabs a hold of my left wrist. 

"I'm not going far, little Prince. Going to pour us a cup of water." I commented gently to him. Kamui releases my wrist, he nestles back onto the bed, and I lovingly kiss him on the forehead before moving off the bed. I poured the water jug one at a time into the two plastic cups. I walk over to the bed and it is easy to tell my beloved is sleepy, but yet stubbornly staying awake. He is sitting up, back against the bed, and tiredly looking at me with those sleepy red eyes. 

"Want some water?" I ask softly to him and it took a few moments for Kamui to reply. 

 "Yes." His simple reply, a cute little yawn, and he attempts to cover his lips to block a bit of the sound. I lift the cup to his lips and the water slowly disappearing. I took the empty cup away, held my cup to my lips, and swiftly downed the water.   

"You were really wonderful, big brother." He told me, covering a yawn, and snuggling me. His arms lightly wrapped around my shoulders. 

"We should clean up." I mentioned which earned such a sulky expression from my precious little Prince. I refrained from allowing a chuckle to escape from my lips.

"We can clean up later, my dear Xander. I want to take a nap. Feel a bit sore, but very happy and thrilled." Kamui told me in a low voice. 

"I will clean you up, little Prince." I stated firmly for I am the one responsible. I tired him out, his pretty crimson eyes widen, and it is quite easy to tell he is about to protest. 

"I am not a little child." Kamui muttered under his breath, cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and his arms crossed.    

"That is correct. However you are my lover and I tired you out." I stopped for a moment trying to think on how to phrase it. 

"By throughly fucking me senseless." Kamui said in a low voice, his cheeks still flushed, and I could feel my cheeks slowly starting to burn.

"I made quite a mess out of you, little Prince." I said while looking at Kamui's entire body. His eyes half way closed, nose twitching a little bit, lips swollen, cheeks red as a cherry, and his slender neck covered with my love marks. 

I wasn't going to have them where others might be able to see, but my mind was mostly lost in pleasure. His pink nipples are hard, I can see sweat, and my eyes go lower. Kamui's had came at the same time as me and there is still a bit of cum coming out of him. 

I attempt to ignore how my lower region has come back to life, throbbing, and no longer soft. A full recovery from cumming inside of Kamui. 

"I could ask Jakob to help clean me up. I don't want you getting all dirty, big brother." I can tell my beloved little Prince is just teasing, but gods my blood boils at the thought of another seeing my Kamui in this sort of state. 

"My dear little Prince. I do not mind at all. Remember that one time you were a small child and suddenly you peed while I was carrying you in my arms." I said calmly while lightly holding his wrists apart so he is unable to cover his ears or eyes. His cheeks crimson in embarrassment, loudly groaning, and I faintly kissed him on the top of his adorable nose. "I did not drop you and I wasn't angry with you either. I do not care about getting dirty when it comes to my loved ones."

"Alright, Xander. You can clean me up. In fact I won't help help at all, big brother." Kamui stated firmly, eyes looking into my eyes looking determined, and cheeks blazing. I release his wrists my grip on them was loose not form and if Kamui wanted he could wiggle them out of my grasp. I smile fondly at him and my hands traveling down landing on his thighs.

"I'll start with places where I won't be using a towel for it would be such a waste." I told him teasingly while smiling faintly and my dear sweet little Prince looking utterly confused.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I returned late last night from the road trip and back home. I do not own own Fire Emblem Fates and this chapter is in Kamui's Point of View.

At times I do not understand what Xander means at times. Before I could think too much he kisses me on the top of my nose and his rough hands gently cupping my flushed cheeks.

"Now spread those lovely legs, my dear Little Prince." He whispers softly into my right ear, nipping the tip lovingly, and swiftly giving it a small kiss. I open my legs making sure they are nice and spread fulling exposing myself. A feeling of slight embarrassment flowing through my blood and Xander staring for a minute seemingly soaking up the sight like a sponge. I actually feel turned on even though I feel embarrassed, exposed, and my heart racing like a bunny.

"I did it, big brother." I muttered to him, my blood red eyes briefly looking away, and my cock becomes harder. Xander still looking between my legs and he starts licking his fingers while smiling faintly at my twitching cock.

"Your tiny Prince is rising to attention even though I'm not even touching or kissing or suckling you at all, my Little Prince." Xander said teasingly and my cheeks burning like fire. I move my hands down in an attempt to cover my manhood up and suddenly his mouth goes down on me.

"Ah, Xander." I gasped, my hands on his head, and fingers running through his soft hair. His mouth is hot, wet, firm, and he is deep throating with such eagerness. One of his rough hands gently teasing my balls almost tickling and with his other hand feeling my ass up. I can feel his wet fingers thrusting in and out of my hole.

I bite down on my lips and feel as if I'm going to come very soon for this feels so good, but I don't want to be too quick and don't want it to end so soon. Xander's talented tongue swirling around my tip relentlessly, mouth suckling making such lewd sounds, and I can feel myself nearly drowning in pleasure. Xander is spoiling me and I want it to last longer.

His fingers finding that special spot inside of me that feels really great and I can't bite down on my lips anymore for starting to draw blood. Xander moves his mouth from my cock, I whimper from the loss, and he whispers 'Let me hear your voice, Little Prince' before returning to sucking my length as if it was his mission.

"Ngh, Big brother." I whimpered. I can't hold back anymore, moaning, and trying to move his head back although my hands feel like jelly. "Ah about to cum, hah."

Instead of backing down or moving away: His fingers speeding up, his hand fondling my balls more firmly, sucking even harder, and tongue targeting my tip a lot more. I came inside of his hot moist willing mouth while moaning uncontrollably and my hands fell to the bed clenching the blanket tightly with my fingers. I can hear him swallowing my cum, tongue licking, and this is nearly too much for me.

His hand slowly moving away from my balls, his fingers retreating from my eager hole, and with a pop his amazing mouth is away off of my manhood. I'm breathing heavily, trying to catch my breath, and Xander licks his lips. I notice the throbbing of his dick and I want to try sucking Xander's cock to give him pleasure too.

"I can suck it, big brother." I told him and he smiles at me before shaking his head.

"Hmm. Perhaps next time, my Little Prince." Xander tells me and I start to protest ',but it's not', and he cuts me off. "However you can turn onto your stomach. Knees on the bed, your cute bottom raised, and you shall see."

I decided to do as he asked and it might be a good idea to have my elbows resting on a pillow. I can't see Xander's expression for I'm on my stomach, he is behind, and I know where this is going although he might surprise me.

"Not entering just going to rub." Xander said in a low voice. His throbbing cock going inbetween my butt cheeks. He teasingly rubs up and down on my hole not going inside of it. 

I want him to be inside of me again, my hands clenching the blankets, and elbows still on the pillow. I raise my ass higher up in the air and my hole twitching in need. His tip briefly circling my hole for a moment before returning to going up and down. 

His right hand fondling and toying with my dick while using his left hand to play with my nipples. I can feel his lips on my back kissing at times hard enough to make kiss marks other times soft like a rose petal floating through air. Xander has so much control over himself.

"Harder. Rub harder, Xander." I moaned in a pleading voice and he grants my wish of rubbing harder. His lips on my neck sucking hard enough on my skin to make love marks and I don't mind it if others can see such marks to be honest. The rubbing of his dick up and down my hole is driving me insane for I want no need him to fuck me.

"Please fuck me, big brother." I begged without any shame in my voice. "I need your cock inside of me, hah. Please."

"Are you sure my Little Prince?" Xander asked his voice sounding strained.

"Yes." I sobbed which swiftly turned into moans of pleasure when he slips inside of me with such ease. My backside rising up to meet his powerful thrusts after a few thrusts he moans while cumming inside of me and we had came at the same time. I can feel his cum spilling out from my hole. I groan with loss as he moves out of me. His hands moving away from my body.

"Stay like this my love. I have a surprise." Xander said softly, his hand briefly touching my hair, and I can only nod my head in agreement unable to use my voice for recovering from such pleasure. He really does spoil me and his hands spreading my butt cheeks. Suddenly his tongue is licking the outside of my hole, I squirm at the sensation, and trying to calm my racing heart. 

"Ah, Xander. It's dirty. You shouldn't it's your own cum, hah." I moaned lewdly.

"It's alright." Xander said in a comforting voice and I feel a bit relaxed. His tongue going right back to licking the outside of my hole, his fingers gently spreading my hole open, and he is not going to lick inside my cum filled hole maybe just going to use fingers. His tongue invades, I let out a squeak like a mouse, and I can feel my tiny Prince starting to come back to life.

His amazing tongue acting like a very mini dick and I'm being fucked by his eager tongue. He doesn't care he is licking, tasting, and devouring his own cum. After a few minutes pre-cum started to drip from my tip and Xander moves his wonderful tongue from my hole.

"All clean inside now." Xander sounding sexy and I want to see him. So I swiftly flipped onto my back, my hard on in full view, and he puts his fingers inside of me.

"I want you to cum from just my fingers." Xander's voice low, seductive, and I could only whimper in agreement sounds good to me.

His fingers constantly hitting that very pleasurable spot inside of my bottom, his face is close to my throbbing length, and when I came some of it went onto Xander's face which he didn't seem to mind at all. My cheeks flushed, I tried to say 'Sorry', and he smiles so very loving at me.

"It's fine my love." Xander told me before going down, licking my cock, and cleaning it all up while rubbing my thighs with his strong hands. After the cum was all cleaned up he started licking my inner thighs cleaning up the dried cum and kissing various spots firm enough to leave love marks. I lost track of time and he looks into my eyes with such love it fills my heart with great joy.

"Instead of towel washing let's take a bath." I suggested and Xander nods his head in agreement. So we got changed and headed to the bath area. I have my own private bath which no one else ever uses which is great.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday I bought Requiescence (Fantasy/Romance BL Visual Novel) by Argent Games on itch.io and finished all of the routes (Good and Bad Endings although One Bad Ending was actually quite sweet). Over all I loved it, the voices were great, certain parts my cheeks were flushed, and a some parts was quite emotional.
> 
> Anyway (^_^)/ Hope you all are enjoying my fanfic. I do not own own Fire Emblem Fates and this chapter is Xander's Point of View.

Kamui looks relaxed while taking off his clothing and a bright smile on his lips. His private bath is large, but not as big as the hot spring. However it is deeper, I take off my outfit, and walked closer to the bath. Kamui has such a mischievous look in those beautiful blood red eyes.

"Take that!" Kamui said suddenly while splashing the water at me and it is a good thing I was standing in place.

"My little prince. I hope you are prepared." I stated in a low teasing voice as I got into the bath. Kamui chuckles, I splash at his chest not going for the face, and he splashes back at me. It was an all out water fight and in the end I won.

"What would you like as a prize?" Kamui asked me and his voice sounding cheerful even though he lost against me.

"Surprise me my dear little Prince." I told him. A wide smile on his lips, those red eyes seem to glitter, and he guides me to the edge of the bath.

"Sit on the edge and I'll give you the prize, big brother." Kamui said in such a loving and sweet voice. I did not question him only did as I was told by my little Prince. 

"Although really it's more like a prize for both of us my dear Xander. I have longed for this to be honest and I'll do my best." Kamui stated calmly. His hands on my thighs parting them revealing my manhood in full glory, his mouth closing around the head of my cock, and I did promise him 'Next Time'. 

"Ngh." I groaned in a low voice, my hands on his head, and fingers going through his soft hair. Kamui moving his mouth further up and his fingers biting slightly into the skin of my thighs. I do not mind and he keeps pressing forward with such recklessness of youth.

"You don't have to deep throat." I managed to say before breaking out into moans for Kamui is sucking, licking, and twirling his tongue all about it drives me a bit crazy. His mouth warm, moist, hungry, and I can feel his pure desire. He is giving it his all. 

I tried to give him a warning along with attempting to move him away from my length. The result was half of my cum in his mouth and the other half on his face.

"Don't swallow." I said in a low warning voice. Kamui swallows and he looks at me.

"Why is it okay for you to swallow?" Kamui asked while feeling his face and blinking.

"You might get sick." I told him and Kamui just stares at me.

"I can turn into a dragon, Xander. Your cum won't hurt me." Kamui stated firmly, his arms crossed, and my dear sweet little Prince can be stubborn at times. I use a wet wash cloth and cleaned Kamui's face up. "I hope I did a good job pleasuring you, Xander."

"You were great." I said simply before helping him out of the bath and his smile is beautiful.

"Heh. I had practiced with a banana and Niles was giving me tips while watching." Kamui told me while drying himself off. I must have heard wrong or perhaps I have been in the bath too long. 

"Niles was watching and giving advise while you were giving head to a banana." I said slowly, trying to keep calm, and Kamui tilts his head to the side.

"Yes. I did not want to disappoint you, big brother. If I did bad thought you wouldn't let me do it again." Kamui informs me and I take a deep breath slowly releasing. My dear sweet little Prince has no idea how Niles looks at him with those eyes. 

"He did not put his hands on you, correct?" I asked him and my eyes looking straight into his surprised eyes.

"He did not touch only watched and gave some pointers that's all, Xander." Kamui replied firmly and he lets a light chuckle out. "As if Niles or anyone else would want to do anything to me. After all I'm all yours, big brother."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fire Emblem Fates. This chapter is in Kamui's Point of View.

To be honest I love it when Xander is possessive makes my heart and pulse race with joy. His words of 'That hair and that body everything belongs only to me' those words he whispers softly into my ear from time to time makes my entire body shiver with delight. 

I down right enjoy it when Xander is dominating and demanding. After cleaning ourselves we walked back to my private quarters to go to sleep. I can tell it is very early morning and Xander holds me in his arms. His strong arms wrapped around my hips in a loose grip. I smile faintly to myself before wiggling my bottom close by where I estimate his crotch is located. 

"Don't tempt me, Little Prince." Xander muttered in a low growl by my right ear. He gently nips at the pointed tip and I let out a soft quiet laugh.

"Are you too tired to go for another round, my love?" I asked teasingly, my hands on top of his rough hands, and mine are smaller than Xander's. I could go for another round, but if my beloved isn't up for it then it's fine and can wait. 

"Tomorrow no...it's very early morning now..today is the day in which everything will be resolved. We should at least have a few hours of sleep." Xander stated quietly and his grip around my hips a bit tighter. I bite down on my lip, closed my eyes, and squeezed his hands firmly.

"I don't believe in giving up for well I'm stubborn, hah. As along as we all work together it will all work out in the end. We can't stop believing in ourselves. I love you, Xander." I whispered softly before slowly falling asleep. 

I woke up with my heart pounding in terror, tears rolling down my eyes, and I bite down on my lip until it's bleeding. No one is going to die today. I won't allow it to happen and I wipe my tears away. 

"I brought breakfast. What is the matter?" Xander asked in worry and putting the tray down.

"Just a nightmare. I can't recall the details." I replied in a low voice, forced a smile, and got out of bed. 

"When I left you were sleeping so peacefully, my love." Xander said quietly and I walked up to him. Seeing my beloved Xander always brings me a lot of comfort.

"I'll be fine since you are here, big brother." I commented cheerfully, my smile genuine, and he kisses me gently on the lips. 

"You really should not bite your lip." Xander told me and he has told me that ever since I was a kid. Of course back then he would wipe my lip with his thumb not with his lips nor his tongue.

"I just can't help it. Always been a habit." I said while sighing and Xander runs his fingers through my hair. We sit down to eat. It did not take us long to finish our food and I got dressed as did Xander. Everything will be resolved today. If I had a choice I would rather die than for anyone else to die. Xander hugs me tightly and I hug him back. Now it is time for all of us to gather and leave. We walk out hand in hand. Xander is not the type to show a lot of public display of affection however he is fine with hand holding. I squeeze his hand drawing strength, courage, and calmness from him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fire Emblem Fates. Xander's Point of View.

Before we had went into battle Kamui changed from his usual Sorcerer outfit into his Nohr Noble armor for then he would have armor protecting him rather than just flimsy silk. He mainly changed his mind of wearing the silk material after I talked to him. 

Against all the odds Kamui he still believed even when all seems to be hopeless. He did not give up and kept on going encouraging all of us with his belief that we will win. His voice did not shake nor tremble. Those beautiful ruby red eyes blazing with hope, belief, determination, and force of will. His eyes looking at all of us. How his voice had said so loudly with such authority "Brothers! Hold your weapons high!" no hesitation. 

It was after the dragon was completely destroyed that was when Kamui fell suddenly onto the hard stone tile. His hands managed to protect the back of his head. I raced toward him gods I do not want to lose him. Jakob was there first already using his healing magic on Kamui's legs and arms. When did Kamui get injured? I was not by his side for a few minutes just like how I had gone to grab us breakfast I was not gone for long, but then I return and found him to not be fine at all.

Blood staining the armor protecting his legs and arms. Kamui biting his lip, sit down, and put his head gently onto my lap. Allowing Jakob to heal while not being in the way and giving Kamui comfort along with myself a piece of mind. My fingers softly running through his lovely hair trying to settle myself.

"I did not notice any blood on your back. However I'm sure your back is feeling sore and bruised from your legs giving out on you." Jakob stated calmly. I turn Kamui over slowly onto his stomach pulling him up into my arms holding him, but not too tight and I can feel his arms wrapped around my chest. Jakob's hands on Kamui's back healing him.

"I was relieved that you have not been getting any injures since Lord Xander joined us. Certainly cut down on being reckless." Jakob commented while sighing and shaking his head. "At least this time you are wearing armor."

"It was just a few times." Kamui muttered and I briefly closed my eyes trying hard not to picture such a scene right now. 

"Have any idea how horrid I felt seeing you covered in burns, cuts, bruises, and everything. I had taken my eyes off of you for exactly one minute." Jakob said in a low sorrowful voice and he stands up briefly dusting himself off. "I'm regretful I was not with you from the very start, Lord Kamui. Felicia informed me that before I joined that you were even more reckless...nearly suicidal."

Kamui and I have not really talked anything in regards about how I did not join from the start. Kamui's arms. I do not know much about how Kamui was like while I was not with him. My heart clenches in pain, sorrow, and I take a deep breath slowly releasing it. Best to have such possible talks behind closed doors. This sort of talk can't be avoided.

"It's all over now." Kamui said while turning himself around, his back against my chest, and I'm unable to see his face from this angle. 

"You lost quite a bit of blood so best to just rest and not stand up, Lord Kamui. I would carry you." Jakob commented calmly and his eyes turn to look into mine. "However I believe Lord Xander would disagree." 

Kamui laughs softly, my cheeks starting to burn burn, and I gently pick my beloved up into my arms as I stand up. Kamui lets out a squeak of surprise and Jakob nods his head before heading off.

"The armor is pretty heavy and feels really bulky compared to my usual silky outfit." Kamui said while wrapping his arms lightly around my shoulders, his cheeks faintly flushed, and I hold him a bit tighter in my arms. I do not want to let him go.

"Your armor is not as bulky as mine, Little Prince." I commented lightly before lifting him up and placing my beloved onto my horse. I walk beside him. His hands holding onto the reins and my horse going by my pace of walking. The battle is over and we won. The world is saved. There is much to be discussed and such of course.

"I'm not easily killed, Xander." Kamui said while looking ahead and then after a moment he turns his head over looking into my eyes a faint smile on his lovely lips. "Felicia and Jakob are really great at healing. I do not have any scars from any of the battles. They are also great at fighting as well."

"Trouble tends to follow you." I commented in a low voice while looking up into his red eyes.

"Yeah and I tend to go straight for it too. For example Jakob took his eyes off of me for a minute. In that minute I rushed forward, got ambushed, and despite the damage I took them all out......I remember Jakob's look of horror. I managed to kill them all, but got really hurt for I couldn't dodge all of their attacks." Kamui told me quietly and I could barely hear his words. "When fighting at the start I always paired up with Felicia. When Silas joined I started pairing up with him and he always manages to block every single attack. Then when Jakob joined I paired up with him. When you joined I paired up with you. Getting hurt and everything happens when I wander off on my own even if it's a very brief period of time."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own own Fire Emblem Fates and this chapter is in Kamui's Point of View.

Xander gently places me onto the chair and carefully taking off my armor. It was a comfortable silence not an awkard kind. After the armor was off he takes me into his strong arms and places me onto the bed. After a moment he nestles me under the blankets and pulls the covers to my shoulders.

"So tell me more when I was not here." Xander said in a soft gentle whisper and I let out a low sigh for I know for a fact he is not going to like how my mind set was from the get go at all. Although it did get a better as more joined with me.

"At the very start I did not care whether I lived or died. I felt like my life did not matter. I could not pick between you or Ryoma for finding out all kinds of stuff happening such a sort period of time." I informed him and my eyes looking into his eyes. "I did not accept her as a mother until it was too late and she died to save my life. I blamed myself for her death. I felt such an intense feeling of sorrow and guilt."

Xander grabs my hands holding onto them. His hands as always have such warmth. I take a deep breath and then slowly releasing it.

"At times wondering if it had been better if I had never been born. Perhaps things would be different or something of that sort. I got a bit better as time went on and more people joining in." I stated while squeezing his hands and it felt a bit nice getting this off my chest. "What was it like when I was not there by your side, big brother?"  
Xander leans over, I could feel his breath, and he presses his lips upon mine for a brief moment before pulling away.

"I shall tell you when you are feeling better, little Prince." Xander whispered into my right ear before pulling away. "Now then you should rest."

"You ought to rest too, Xander." I protested, but then he gave me that certain look and I decided to let it go.

"I'll be okay. I'll let the others know you are resting." Xander said calmly before leaving and quietly shutting the door. I grabbed a pillow, wrapped my arms around it, and holding it tightly within my grasp. It will not take long for me to get better. I tend to get to feeling better faster than the others in regards to health. I know it must have hurt Xander a whole lot when I did not pick him, but I do not know exactly how much or how he dealt with it.

I wonder what will happen now that the war is over. The truth has been revealed and everything. It was a tough battle, but we made it. I close my eyes and it was not long before I fell asleep. The pillow I was holding happens to be the one which Xander lays on the most such a comforting scent. I love him so very much.


End file.
